


Care to Dance?

by CountingGalaxies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, One Shot, finn still doesnt understand everything, look i got bored in class, poe loves the good ball puppy finn, the precious, this could probably be considered tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingGalaxies/pseuds/CountingGalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is trying to relax but hears music. Goes to find out where it's coming from and finds it's from Poe's room. Tooth rotting fluff and cuteness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care to Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone so this is a thing i wrote when i got bored in class. I think it's cute you might not. Whatever floats your boat.

Finn was relaxing in his room at the base while Rey was out doing “Super Important Jedi Training” leaving him alone and bored out of his mind. He was supposed to be healing. Except here’s the thing, after a while, not doing anything becomes very boring. So he had been reduced to lying down and attempting to possibly get some sleep.

  
He had just shut his eyes for the first time in what seemed forever when a strange noise could be heard from down the hall.

  
Finn groaned yet got up anyway and went to inspect the noise. It sounded like music, just not any of the music he heard before. The Stormtroopers didn’t exactly appreciate music so they never really listened to it. And the stuff he had heard, he didn’t like it much.

  
He walked out of his room and made his way down the hall, following the upbeat yet also soothing melody.

  
He stopped at Poe’s door and smiled, it made complete sense. Of course it was Poe. Who else would be playing music at this time?

  
Finn gathered his nerves and knocked on his friend’s door.

  
Poe opened the door and smiled at Finn. “Sup man? Do you need anything?” His hair was messed up and he seemed out of breath.

  
“Uh, yeah,” Finn answered. “I was just trying to sleep but your music woke me up.” He hoped he didn’t sound rude. Now that he was closer he actually liked the sounds coming from the speakers.

  
“I’m sorry,” Poe said. “Do you need me to turn it down? It happens all the time. It won’t be a problem.”

  
“No, no, no,” Finn said. “It’s fine. I was just wondering what you were listening to.”

  
Poe stared at him with a sort of incredulous look. “You have got to be kidding me. Did the Stormtroopers really not have music?”

  
“Of course we had music,” Finn clarified. “We just didn’t have stuff like this.” He pushed his was past Poe and walked into the room, making his way closer to the sounds that made him feel safe somehow.

* * *

  
“Did you ever dance?” Poe asked. He was leaning against the door he had just shut. He was genuinely curious. Finn was staring at the speakers as if he were a child seeing something they don’t understand.

  
“Dance?” Finn asked. “No. How do you dance?”

  
Poe laughed. Everything he learned about the ex-Stormtrooper just made him cuter and more precious. “Well, let me teach you. You okay with that?”

  
“Yeah,” Finn said. Poe wasn’t sure why he decided to teach the man to dance. Maybe it was that being around Finn was nice, or maybe, just maybe, he wanted to be around him more.

  
Poe grinned. “Great!” He jumped and walked past Finn to the collection of music by the player. “There’s a lot of types of dance,” Poe explained, “so we’re gonna’ start with the simplest and the best type, which is where you just do whatever you want and let the rhythm move your body for you.”

  
“I don’t understand,” Finn said, the adorable puppy dog look crossing face. No matter how many times Poe had seen that in the short time Finn had been here, it was still one of the best things about Finn.

  
“You don’t need to,” Poe said. “That’s the beauty of dancing. Here take my hand.” An upbeat and peppy song was currently playing, which wasn’t something that was normally a partner dance. Except this was just dancing and anything went.

  
Finn obliged and grabbed the pilot’s hand. It was soft and Poe could smell Finn. He smelled like soap and grass and Poe couldn’t help but smile. He grabbed Finn’s other hand and just started dancing.

* * *

  
Finn had no idea what was going on. He had no idea how to dance. Yet the way that Poe was smiling made him smile and he followed Poe and his ridiculous, apparent, dance moves. It was really just swaying and moving.

  
The movements were completely foreign to him, yet being close to Poe made it worth it. He had no idea what the song was, but it was nice and Finn would give anything to stay in that moment forever.

  
Soon the song changed to a slower one and Finn felt himself be pulled into Poe. They were practically hugging, except the slight swaying and small movements of their feet were the only things that made it dancing.

  
Finn soon found himself growing tired and he leaned on Poe’s shoulder. When the pilot didn’t protest, he kept it there, trying to stay awake and being soothed by the foreign sounds as well as his friends heartbeat.

* * *

  
Poe felt perfectly at peace. Between the music he loved and the guy he basically loved. Finn was practically asleep on his shoulder and Poe was trying to not wake up and he turned down the music and collapsed onto the bed, dragging Finn down with him.

  
Finn landed next to him and he was definitely asleep. Poe smiled, he knew Finn was having trouble sleeping and he was happy that he could assist in making the ex-Stormtrooper tired.

  
With the late afternoon light streaming through the window, Finn asleep right next to him, and soft music playing, it wasn’t long until Poe was also asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading. If you want to find me and maybe request something my tumblr is cosmicdisappointment.tumblr.com


End file.
